Rather Feel
by yaoiaddict101
Summary: two years after the war and harry is still trying to feel anything else


Harry sighed and signaled the bartender to give him another drink. It had been two years since he left the wizarding world and came across to the states. He swiveled in his chair looking across the floor to see what man he would go home with tonight.  
"And now I'm pleased to announce that back by demand Tobi is here to sing on song before he leaves!" The crowd began cheering 'Tobi?' Harry wondered 'I guess he must be a good singer if everyone is cheering for him'. He turned to face the stage as the lights dimmed

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Harry's jaw dropped in shock, that silk wrapped chocolate voice couldn't be who he thought it was. Didn't he disappear right after the war no one had seen him even his name had been cleared and he was considered a hero.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Harry knew there was no mistaking it, that deep baritone voice that could melt hearts definitely belonged to him. Harry's heart sped up at the thought of him, looked like the old feelings were still there. He still loved Snape.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

The song finished and the crowd cheered once more as the man walked off staff and in Harry's direction. Harry stared, the man walking toward him wasn't the same Snape he had known at Hogwarts. Severus was dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged a firm frame a silky royal blue shirt that was tucked in but unbuttoned and knee high brown boots. His skin had a milky moonlight glow to it, Harry wanted to taste it and see if it was creamy as it looked, his hair was thick and silky almost to his waist and those dark eyes looked like they held a universe in them.

Severus sat down next to Harry but did not give any notice that he recognized him he signaled the bartender and they both sat in silence. Harry fidgeted nervously, he was gonna pick up a guy but after seeing Severus he didn't feel like it. So instead he sat and watched Snape swallow his drink following the elegant line of his throat. "Going to sit and stare or are you going to speak to me" Severus drawled, Harry blushed and cleared his throat "Um I didn't expect you to be here Sir" Severus laughed and turned to look at Harry "Really Potter your brains astound me, we are no longer in school you may call me Severus".

Harry smiled "Only if you call me Harry", Snape rolled his eyes and smirked. "So what brings you to this bar?". Harry shifted nervously "Well I kind of got kicked out because two guys got in a fight over me at the last bar I was at so…" "Always did like to make trouble" Harry spluttered "That's so not true" he met Severus' eyes "Ok well maybe it is".

"So" Harry said "You going home with someone?" he asked "Nope" Severus replied "Really" Harry said brightening up. "But" Severus said and Harry's face fell "I'm taking some one home with me". Harry sighed and turned away looking down at his lap 'looks like I missed my chance again' Snape finished his drink and stood up "Well I'm heading home" Harry pouted but did not speak. Severus leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear "Are you coming or are you not going to take me up on my offer" Harry's head jerked up in surprise "You meant me?" Severus smiled and nodded, Harry grabbed his jacket and ran after Severus.

Severus pushed Harry against the door to his apartment and kissed him deeply. Harry moaned and opened his mouth allowing Severus' tongue to enter and do a teeth check. Severus pulled away and fumbled to get the door open. Stepping inside he grabbed Harry again and kissed him once more he pulled Harry down onto the couch and slid the jacket and shirt off his shoulders.

Harry pulled back with a gasp he lay there and stared up at Severus he was only wearing his jeans he reached up an tugged Severus down "You're wearing too much" he said pulling Severus' shirt out of his pants. Severus helped him take off the shirt while slowly kissing his way down Harry's chest. Harry gasped and arched up into Severus as he began to suck Harry's nipples.  
Harry groaned as Severus fingers trailed down his stomache and released Harry from his pants, Harry arched even more when Severus' tongue followed the same path as his fingertips. Severus pulled back and stared at Harry laying beneath him, his skin was flushed and his eyes dilated and hazy. Severus smiled and used his hands to cover Harry's length. He began flicking him playfully, Harry gasped and moaned at the sensation.  
Severus smiled and settled himself between Harry's legs, he kissed the tip of his member. Harry moaned again and the sound shot straight to his cock already hard with need. He dragged his tongue over Harry causing his hips to tremble violently, Severus pulled back and made eye contact with Harry he dipped his finger in Harry's precum and sucked. Harry gasped and moaned again, still staring into each other's eyes Severus slowly slid his finger inside Harry's heat.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and groped around blindly and pulled Severus up to kiss him. Their tongues moved in tempo with Severus' fingers sliding in and out of Harry. He pulled back "I need you in me now" he panted. Severus pulled away to remove his pants but quickly returned covering Harry's body with his he kissed Harry deeply as he plunged into him they both groaned at the sensation.  
Severus paused for a moment panting as he let Harry get adjusted to his length. Harry looked up and locked eyes with him "Move…Now!" Severus complied he began to ram himself into Harry with each thrust Severus hit a spot deep in Harry that had him twisting and moaning beneath him. Severus felt shivers running down his spine and knew that his release was coming and he began to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts.

Harry gasped and clamped down on Severus he groaned as he spilled his seed on his stomache. Severus thrust into Harry a couple more times before he threw back his head and moaned as he spilled himself into Harry he collapsed and laid on Harry breathing hard. "So why did you leave Hogwarts" Harry asked as he played with Severus' hair. Severus sighed "It felt like I my life had no meaning anymore, the pain I used to feel, it was the only thing that kept me alive it made feel something, but once Voldermort was gone I was in danger of losing my sanity as I left". Harry smiled "That sounds like all the same reasons why I left" he paused "So why Tobi?" "What?". Harry sighed "You know back at the bar that guy called you Tobi". Severus laughed "Oh that well I needed a new name so that no one would recognize and that's what my mother used to call me when I was younger". Harry smiled as he pictured a young Severus. "So" Severus stated "Are you going to move your things over here or will I?" Harry grinned and rolled so he was on top of Severus. "I think first I need more convincing before I move in" Severus scowled and pulled Harry down into a kiss,


End file.
